1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of fishing, and more particularly to a novel stern fishing system utilizing a power block and a purse seine net.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fundamental and novel advance in the art of fishing is disclosed in my U.S. Letters Pat. Nos. 2,733,530 and 2,733,531, issued Feb. 7, 1956. These patents relate to an apparatus and method for drawing a purse seine net alongside a fishing boat by means of a power block suspended from a boom on the boat. The use of such power block has greatly expedited the hauling-in of the net alongside the boat whereby it has been possible to substantially reduce the number of men required for a commercial fishing boat crew. Although the use of such power block permits the netted fish to be brought alongside the fishing boat in a minimum period of time, certain disadvantages are inherent to the setting and retrieving of the net from the side of the fishing boat.
A particular problem is freeing porpoise trapped in the net with the other fish. It has been proposed that the fishing boat and the bet be maneuvered so as to permit the fishing boat to "back down" relative to the net so as to cause a length of the cork line and hence the upper edge of the net to become temporarily submerged. Trapped porpoise can then leap out of the confines of the net. Such maneuvering, however, is difficult, particularly under rough water conditions and, if not carefully conducted, such maneuvering can cause damage to the net and loss of the netted fish. Additionaly, side fishing places a tremendous strain on the net and the net retrieving gear, particularly under rough conditions where the fishing boat undergoes a rapid roll. A further disadvantage with conventional side fishing lies in the difficulty involved in recovering the fish from the net and transferring such fish into the holds of the fishing boat.